yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 049
"Northern Corridor Fury!!", known as "Raging Stream! The Northern-Sky Corridor!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed August 21, 2013 in the 10/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary "Seven Swords Warrior" destroys "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" with "Seven Swords Slash," reducing the Skeleton Knight to 2900 Life Points. The Knight is shocked by the Sense, as well as the fact that Yusei actually destroyed his Duel Dragon. Yusei speeds ahead, his own Life Points at 2600, and once again he experiences a ringing and a vision. He sees Rex Goodwin, whose eyes are dark with Shadow Miasma, stabbing a dark-skinned man and woman, and the man caressing the woman's face. The vision ends, and Yusei wonders whether it's the Skeleton Knight's memory, and who the man and woman that he saw were. The Skeleton Knight admits that Yusei has grown. He defeated "Dragonecro" without flinching at the Knight's miasma. Before, Yusei bluffed, acting brave, and his Sense holds strong conviction now. He wonders if Yusei's thoughts for his friend drew it out of him. The Knight muses that Yusei is reaching out to reclaim what he's lost, and the Knight does likewise, thinking of his brother and the woman that Yusei saw. Even in that, he sees that humans are able to overcome their own limits. Deciding that that's enough games, he begins his turn and draws, then Summons a Tuner monster, "Hellfire Boat Guard Ghost Charon". He reminds Yusei that he'd told him previously that "Dragonecro" was only a fraction of his power, explaining that "Ghost Charon" allows the Knight to perform a Synchro Summon with a DARK monster in his Graveyard, and subsequently tunes the Level 8 "Dragonecro" with the Level 2 " Ghost Charon". He chants "Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge from the river of grief that flows through the underworld! Synchro Summon! Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos!" He tells Yusei to witness the full extent of his power and Yusei grits his teeth at the sight of a Duel Dragon with 4000 ATK. The Skeleton Knight orders "Dragocutos" to attack "Seven Swords Warrior," and the Duel Dragon blasts the Warrior away with "Ghost Stream," reducing Yusei to 2000 Life Points. He asks if Yusei remembers the pain of Shadow Sense, and Yusei claims that it's not enough to slow him down. The Knight replies that he'd have it no other way and activates the effect of "Dragocutos," allowing it to attack again since it destroyed a monster. The Knight and his Duel Horse glow dark, and the Knight tells Yusei to rot away on the onslaught of his Ebony Dark Howling. Refusing to let that happen, Yusei activates a Trap Card, "Flash Tune," which activates when a Synchro Monster is destroyed. It allows Yusei to Synchro Summon using a Tuner monster in his hand and the destroyed Synchro Monster. Declaring that "the soul of a warrior is handed down across space and time," Yusei tunes "Seven Swords Warrior" with the "Righty Driver" in his hand. He chants, "Flash of light which splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world!" The Skeleton Knight muses that the Priest's Duel Dragon is coming, as Yusei Synchro Summons "Stardust Spark Dragon". The Knight observes that Yusei has set up a defense for his Life Points, and he orders "Dragocutos" to destroy "Stardust". Yusei responds with "Stardust's" effect to protect itself from destruction, and "Stardust" shields itself within its "Sonic Barrier" from the "Ghost Stream" attack. Yusei's Life Points take a hit, falling to 500 and he coughs up blood. The force of the Ebony Dark Howling Sense is nothing like the power that the Knight had displayed previously, and Yusei falls behind. The Knight asks Yusei what's wrong, his friend is just over there. Yusei looks up to see a temple, where Sect waits with the Ultimate God. Smiling, Yusei gasps that he's almost there, reaching out for Sect and telling him to hold on. He speeds up, catching up with the Skeleton Knight, who's impressed by the fact that Yusei made it through. He reveals that "Dragocutos" has another special ability; at the beginning of his next turn, the Knight will be able to inflict damage equal to the ATK of one of Yusei's monsters. And that's not all, he also activates a Continuous Spell Card, "Spectral Ice Floe," which, by excluding a DARK monster from his Graveyard, allows him to protect the cards on his field from Yusei's effects. And on top of that, "Dragocutos" can't be destroyed in battle. The Skeleton Knight tells Yusei that this is his final turn, and to fight his hardest before he falls. Yusei knows that he'll be out of Life Points when the Knight's next turn comes. "Dragocutos" is immortal, but unless he can find a way to defeat it, he'll lose. Thinking that his destiny rides on this last turn, Yusei declares his turn. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Skeleton Knight Duel continues from the previous Ride. Skeleton Knight's turn The Skeleton Knight Normal Summons "Hellfire Boat Guard Ghost Charon" (500/0), whose effect allows the Skeleton Knight to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using itself and a DARK monster in his Graveyard as the Synchro Materials. The Skeleton Knight tunes "Ghost Charon" with "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" (4000/2000) in Attack Position. The Skeleton Knight attacks and destroys Yusei's "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Dragocytos" (Yusei 2600 → 2000). Since "Dragocytos" destroyed a monster by battle, its effects allows itself to attack a second time in a row, but Yusei activates his face-down "Flash Tune", tuning his destroyed "Seven Swords Warrior" and "Righty Driver" from his hand to Synchro Summon "Stardust Spark Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Dragocytos" attacks "Stardust", with Yusei preventing the latter's destruction via its own effect (Yusei 2000 → 500). The Skeleton Knight activates "Spectral Ice Floe", which allows him to banish a DARK monster form his Graveyard in order to protect all of his other cards from card effects. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.